


detectives

by johnnyspeter



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, It's a B99 AU, M/M, Spider-Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyspeter/pseuds/johnnyspeter
Summary: summary: As detectives, they had to work on several cases as it is, one more dangerous and risky as the last one. But this one might be the most dangerous and risky one yet.warnings: violence mention, blood mention, i maybe went a little bit overboard at the end, it wasn’t planned





	detectives

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I did not know how else to call everyone involved and now you guys have to live with the Spider-Squad name. this is my b99 au for @uglypastels (on tumblr) after 4 years of joining the writing challenge

Peter Parker vaguely remembered reading a comic book about a superhero once, whose disguised normal job was being a detective. Looking back, all he could think about was how awfully stupid that decision was. Why fight crime in your daytime and your nighttime, if you could just not do that?

Fast forward to today to Peter sitting in the precinct and trying to kick very wet and very disgusting pieces of paper in Ned Leeds’ direction. Ned happened to share the desk with Peter, and surprisingly, he did not hate it. In the contrary, Ned could not imagine having a better deskpartner than Peter, much to everyone’s surprise. Especially Michelle Jones, who would fight Peter if given the chance.

“Detectives, listen up.” Captain Tony Stark called. Everyone turned around to look at him. “There’s a new case and it’s of uppermost importance.”

Everyone went to the briefing room and sat down. Peter and Ned were sitting beside each other, arms slightly touching and Peter could not help himself but almost blush at the thought of sitting so close beside Ned. Probably because he was so used to not touching Ned and this position was a little bit awkward. But Ned was his desk partner after all, so why would it be a problem?

Ignoring his own thoughts, Peter looked forward to stare at Captain Stark, who had already prepared a powerpoint presentation about the newest case.

“It’s something only the best detectives can help me with. I need you to be focused and ready, every wrong decision could lead to fatal consequences.”  
Stark pressed down on the remote control and a picture of his wife Pepper Potts appeared on screen. Betty Brant gasped.

“Sir, is your wife in danger?!”

Everyone had a worried look on their face. Leaning forward, Peter brushed Ned’s arm and almost felt like he was going to blush this time, if it was not for Ned starting to ramble about how worried he was.

“Oh no, we cannot possibly let anything happen to her. She’s our mum and - “

“She’s not in danger.” Stark interrupted him. He let out a defeated sigh and rubbed the sleeves of his shirt over his forehead. “I am.”

More confused about the whole situation, Peter spoke up: “Is she trying to kill you, sir?”

Stark looked out of the window to the empty desks, imagining how life at the precinct would be without him.

“She might.” He confessed, letting out a shaky breath.  
“It’s our anniversary today and I forgot to buy a gift.”

Liz Allen let out a loud gasp and clapped her hands over her mouth. Betty and Abe just looked at each other in horror, not believing what Captain Stark just told them. Michelle and Peter even looked at each other, all joking rivalry aside, because neither of them wanted to lose their dad nor be the reason for their mum to turn into a cold blooded killer. Ned was slightly shaking beside Peter, almost letting out a cry of fear. Everyone knew too well what Pepper was capable of when she was mad.

She would not only be mad this time, she would be fuming.

“Do you guys remember how Pepper reacted when she saw Peter and MJ having a race with fire extinguisher?” Ned whispered, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

A shudder went through everyone when they remembered said day.

It was a lovely Wednesday morning. No cases to work on, just peace and quiet in the precinct. Peter and Michelle put their teasing aside and challenged each other to a race. The winner would get the ultimate prize: A dozen of Betty’s self made brownies.

All went well. That was until Peter raced into Pepper, who just left the lift to walk into the precinct to surprise everyone with cake. The whole race ended in Pepper with cake all over her dress and a distressed Peter and a slightly less distressed Michelle, who both did not dare to leave the break room for five hours and pretended to be very interested in the leftovers from Abe from four weeks ago.

When Pepper visited again the following day, she did not even look at Michelle and Peter. She had made a lot of cookies that night, even made two cakes. Without batting an eye, she gave everyone a piece of everything, except Peter and Michelle. Both of them just looked at each other, unsure of what might follow next.

Ned, the angel he was, wanted to share some of his cookies with Peter, which Pepper saw. She went over to him, Ned freezing in fear, but Pepper just smiled.

“Ned, sweetie, why are you putting cookies on the empty desk? They’re all for you.”

Pepper continued to ignore Peter and Michelle for the whole week and the week after. It was not until Tony explained to her that nothing similar would happen again and that Michelle and Peter were deeply sorry when she finally started treating them normally again. And yet, these weeks and a half were the worst ones of their life.

“Mum just ignored us.” Michelle whispered, Peter looking down to the floor. Ned put a hand on his back and rubbed it softly and strangely enough, Peter felt better right after.

Tony let out a sigh, looking around to assemble a team who would be able to help him out with finding a gift for his wife.

“Brant, Allen, I need you to get the prettiest flowers you have ever seen. I don’t care how much they are worth. It’s either paying them now or my funeral later. Abraham, I need you to try and keep an eye just for Pepper, just in case she decides to visit the precinct today. Parker, Leeds, and Jones, I need you to go to the jewelry store at the mall. They have this necklace Pepper talked about. I’ll give you the name as soon as Jarvis sends it over. You’re my best detectives, I need you on this case. Dismissed.”

Mere ten minutes later, Abe put his chair right beside the lift. He was currently planning to set as many traps in the building as possible, just so Pepper could not come up the lift easily.

Liz and Betty already went on their way to the nearest flower store.

Stark just gave Peter all the information they needed, highlighting how important their job was.

All three of them went to the lift, while making sure not to get caught in one of Abe’s weird inventions.

“Do you think we’ll get the necklace in time?” Ned asked, running his hand through his hair. Peter smiled a little bit at that.

“Nothing could ever stop us.”

Michelle had to laugh. “Except for an earthquake. Or a really fast bus. Or - “

“I get it, I get it.” Defeated, Peter put his hands in the air, causing Ned to giggle.Blushing, Peter put his arms down again and walked out of the lift.

They all walked over to Ned’s car. Michelle walked behind them, texting someone on her phone, which left Peter enough time to sit in the passenger’s sit beside Ned.

“Who are you texting?” Peter asked, a cheeky smirk on his face. Michelle looked up from her phone, shaking her head. “None of your business, Parker.”

And with that, she sat down behind Ned. “How long does it take to drive to the mall?”

“About ten minutes.” Ned said, turning the car on. “We could be faster if we used a cop car, though.”

Peter gasped. “Ned Leeds, ready to use a cop car for a private mission? That I would ever live on that day.”

Dramatically, Peter put his hand on his chest, his eyes wide open. Ned giggled and ran his hand through his hair again. “Shut up.”

Nothing really exciting happened during their car drive. Except when Ned accidentally brushed Peter’s thigh when he tried to grab some gum. A soft burn went through Peter’s body and he could still feel the butterflies when Abe called him.

“We just got in that Flash Thompson is robbing exactly the same store you guys are supposed to be at. Can you catch him while you’re there? None of us can really leave.”

“Uh, yeah. We’re almost there.”

Flash Thompson. Peter’s frenemy. Ever since their first encounter two years ago, both of them met every two or three months, whenever Flash felt like it. And every time, he managed to get free. But this time, Peter would get him.

“Oh? Peter’s little boyfriend is waiting for us? Maybe he got you something for your anniversary too.” Michelle teased him, making Peter and even Ned feel tense.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Peter said, looking at Ned from the corner of his eyes. “And besides, catching him wouldn’t be so hard if I did it as Spider-Man.”

Because unfortunately, when Peter met Flash for the first time, it was as a detective. And now he was supposed to catch him as a detective for his own honour as a part of the NYPD. No masked superhero would take that away from him. Even if that masked superhero was himself.

“What can I say?” Michelle said as they drove into the parking lot. “You’re awfully stupid.”

When they got into their uniforms for safety, Peter could not help himself but watch Ned putting his safety jacket on. It was absolutely adorable how he had to wiggle his whole body when he tried to put one arm on and did the exact same thing with the other.

“When you finished starting, we have a thief to catch.” Michelle whispered into his ear, causing Peter to jump. “I wasn’t - “

He stopped talking before he exposed himself. Sighing, he put on his own jacket and pulled out his gun. “Showtime.”

The whole mall was empty. Everyone already got evacuated, just in case Flash decided to pull something, which Peter know he would not do. Because even though Flash was a criminal, he would never hurt people. Peter had learned that the reason he stole was because his family needed the money, which did not make it right but it made him seem more human than any other criminal Peter had encountered before. If it was not for Flash being a criminal, he could see the both of them being friends.

The jewelry store was on the second floor. Peter and Michelle went near it from the right, Ned went in from the left. Slowly, they walked near it, not even daring to let out their breath. Peter and Ned locked eyes, both of them nodding slowly, before jumping in front of the door.

“NYPD, freeze!” Peter yelled, looking at, well, nothing. Confused, he lowered his gun a little bit and walked around the store, Ned on his right and Michelle on his left.

“We should split up.” Peter decided, looking around once more. “He must still be in the mall. I doubt that he left.”

Ned and Michelle just shared a concerned look, before nodding.

“Just. Take care.” Ned whispered and Peter nodded, looking at him. Peter went to the left, Ned went to the right and Michelle went back into the store to check just one last time.

Peter’s heart was beating fast in his chest. Maybe today would be the day he, Peter Parker, finally managed to catch Flash Thompson. A proof for himself that he did not need Spider-Man for this job instead of confirmation that he needed to be Spider-Man just to be as good at this job as his friends. Even though after all the times he had Spider-Man help him out, Ned still made sure to highlight how important Peter Parker was. And that did make Peter feel important. Almost like Ned actually -

Woosh.

Someone had grabbed Peter by his collar and dragged him back into a closet at the end of the corridor. Peter’s gun quickly left his hand and he was left with the panicking face of Flash Thompson.

“Don’t scream, I don’t want them to hear you.” Flash whispered. Peter nodded slowly, not wanting to risk Flash losing his temper. Even though he was almost certain that Flash was not talking about his colleagues.

“I made sure that the media saw me, I needed you to come here.”

Peter stayed silent, waiting for Flash to continue. He knew that he would not harm him, at least not on purpose and Peter Parker actually kind of grew to like Flash Thompson, despite them standing on different sides of the law.

“I don’t know if you remember the guy i worked with last time. The Vulture? He’s back and coming for me.”

Peter let out a sigh. “Why didn’t you just call? I’m pretty sure you have my number saved anyway.”

Flash shrugged. “It’s easier that way. Besides, your cop friends would have kept me at the station, I had to make sure that it’s the both of us alone.”

In that moment, Peter’s radio unit went on and both of them could hear Ned’s voice.

“Peter? Where are you? We were looking for Flash everywhere but we couldn’t - “

Silence.

Ignoring Flash’s protest, Peter turned the device back on.

“Ned?”

Nothing.

Fear made its way through Peter’s whole body, making him feel the worst kind of anxiety he has ever experienced.

“I need to go.” Peter said to Flash, hand on the door handle. Flash nodded.

“You can change here, I’ll go out and look if he’s around.”

Dumbfounded, Peter let go of the handle. “Change?”

“You know, into Spider-Man.”

Mockingly, Flash copied Spider-Man’s signature hand moves. Furrowing his eyebrows, Peter tried to convince Flash: “I’m not Spider-Man.”

But Flash was already out of the door. “See you, Spider-Loser.”

Peter did not even have time to even think about how Flash could have possibly found out about who he was, because there was already a loud noise outside, followed by MJ screaming.

He hurried to put on the suit and went out of the door. All of sudden, it was silent again.

“Spider-Man.” Vulture chuckled, not showing himself yet. Spider-Man clenched his fists.

“Show yourself.” Spider-Man yelled, knowing that it would not make Vulture show himself.

Looking around, he could see the faint outline of Flash’s body trying to call someone in a hopefully safe distance from everything.

Spider-Man slowly started to climb up the wall to get a better look over the whole situation. He went up higher and higher, going faster at the thought of his friends being in danger, when his Spider-Senses kicked in.

Without thinking, Spider-Man let go of the wall, letting himself fall down, just to see the bullet of Vulture’s gun going through the roof.

“I expected better from you.” Spider-Man yelled, shooting his web to swing to his left. Despite being high enough, he still had trouble finding the Vulture. He stayed still, trying to concentrate on the sounds around him.

The Vulture did not answer his remark. Instead, another thing was shot at him. It was not a normal bullet this time, but a ball of weird purple energy that went right through the roof, leaving a way bigger hole than the bullet did before.

“Oh no.” Spider-Man mumbled, when the next ball was shot straight at him. He dodged it in the last second.

Below him, he heard the Vulture chuckle. He must he under the railing, Spider-Man assumed. Slowly, he worked his way up further, before he suddenly jumped down again, shooting his webs against the railing to support himself. Peter was ready to shoot a web at Vulture, when he stopped mid-attack.

The Vulture was standing there, a red substance on his hands. Spider-Man assumed the worst and the worst was confirmed when he met the eyes of a panicked Ned.

Ned was sitting on the ground, stripped out of his safety west, a gun pointed to his head. Beside Vulture, there was MJ, laying on the ground and barely moving.

Spider-Man put his hands down, terrified of what would happen next, while simultaneously feeling anger rise up in his chest. It was one thing to try and hurt him, but it was another thing to even lay a finger on his friends.

“What’s wrong, Spider-Man? Scared I’ll kill your little friend?” The Vulture laughed and pressed the gun harder into the side of Ned’s head. Ned whimpered, he had never been the one with the most courage; Ned had always prefered being the, how he called himself, “guy in the chair” and not one for action. Yet, he still always went when Spider-Man asked, despite being terrified every time something like this happened.

Desperately, Spider-Man tried to find a way out of this. In the distance, he could hear sirens from a police car; probably his colleagues who have heard about the incident.

“What do you want?” Spider-Man asked calmly. He was still trying to find a way out of this without hurting either Ned or MJ.

The Vulture lessened the grip on the gun, giving Ned and Spider-Man some room to breathe.

“I want him.” Vulture said, mysteriously as always.

Spider-Man let out a sigh. “The whole pronunciation thing is getting so tired, man.”

Hissing, the Vulture loaded the gun. “I want Flash Thompson. You don’t have to be a part of this and neither have your friends. Just give me him and you get to live.”

Spider-Man rolled his eyes, putting his hands up beside his head. Above him, he could hear Flash quietly trying to gain his attention.

“The thing is,” Spider-Man said, shooting one of his webs webs up and one of his webs in the direction of the gun pointed at Ned’s head, “Not even I can catch him.”

Spider-Man quickly pulled the gun into his direction, while the Vulture fired the gun. A bullet grazed his high without him noticing, if it was not for the pain he felt a few seconds after.

With the other web, he pulled a giant teddy bear down. Confused, he started at it for a few seconds, before throwing it at the Vulture, who was just as taken back from the unusual weapon as Spider-Man was himself.

Spider-Man quickly pulled Ned into his chest, helping him out of his tied up state. Next was MJ, who was slowly starting to wake up. But before Spider-Man could pull her into him, Vulture grabbed her leg.

“No” Vulture hissed, pulling her back, and Spider-Man stopped his webs before they could seriously injure her. All of sudden, the Vulture took a step forward, before losing his consciousness.

Just as confused as before, Spider-Man looked up to see Flash Thompson with a toaster in his hand. He must have punched it hard enough against the Vulture’s head to make him pass out.

“I f***ing hate birds.” Flash said, throwing the toaster on the Vulture’s body, not even giving Spider-Man time to comprehend what just happened.

Spider-Man wanted to take a step forward, when he noticed the sharp pain in his leg. Ned, who was still standing close to Spider-Man’s chest, tried to support him.

“You’re hurt.” He said, voice hoarse from the panic he just experienced. Now it was filled with worry, worry for his best friend.

“I’m okay.” Spider-Man said, clearly not being okay. Outside, the sirens were loud enough for even Ned to hear them clearly. “You need help.”

Spider-Man shook his head. “I don’t.” And then he broke down. “Maybe a little bit.”

Flash stepped on the Vulture’s body to stand beside them. “I’ll take him.” He offered.

“Are you out of your mind?” Ned returned, pulling Spider-Man closer to his chest, who could not tell what hurt more: The bullet wound on his leg or the butterflies in his stomach. Probably the first one.

“It’s okay.” Spider-Man said, taking his mask of to reveal a very tired Peter. “He knows.”

“You dumbass.” MJ said, who was trying to support herself to put her upper body up . “Now we have to delete the camera footage.”

She fell back to the ground. “Bad idea.”

Peter looked to Ned. “Can you guys do this without me?”

Ned nodded. “Get to the car, we’ll meet you outside.”

If it was not for his Spider-Senses, Peter would not have realized what just happened. Ned had pressed the softest kiss on his cheek, unknowingly to Flash and MJ. Both of them were blushing heavily when Ned allowed Flash to take Peter and support his weak body.

Flash pulled Peter outside the backdoor to the cop car without anyone noticing.

“I owe you.” Peter said, but Flash was shaking his head. “We’re even, Parker.”

And with that, Flash was trying to leave to escape the cops, but Peter grabbed his arm. “I’ll catch you next time.”

Flash smirked. “You wish.”

Fast forward to the precinct, where they all got together once again to talk about the plan. Peter in crutches, MJ, who still could not tell what exactly was happening and Ned with a bandage around his head, because the gun did manage to hurt him slightly.

“What you’re telling me is that you managed to catch the Vulture, one of Spider-Man’s villains, but Thompson still got away?” Tony let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“You know what? We will talk about this some other time, okay? What’s more important now: Did everyone get his mission done?”

Everyone nodded, and Tony just let out a sigh. “Perfect.”

And as if she knew it, Pepper walked into the precinct.

“Pepper, my love.” Tony said, shushing everyone out of the room. “Look what I got us for our anniversary.”

Pepper smiled rather confused, taking the gifts nonetheless.

“Tony, our anniversary is next week.”


End file.
